Apprécier la vie comme elle est
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: ... et non pas comme elle devrait être! [OS] Harry se retrouve seul et aveugle après la guerre. Tout le monde est mort à part Malefoy. Pour ne pas devenir fou, Harry décide de faire la seule chose qui lui reste à faire : devenir ami avec Malefoy...


Et un petit oneshot! Un! Je vais finir par y arriver! Ouf... Allez! Encore un petit effort!

**Personnages :** A JKR

Pas de slash cette fois ci, juste une petite histoire avec nos deux compères...

Bonne lecture!

Shadow's Writer

* * *

Tout est noir depuis ce jour. Je ne vis que dans le sombre, l'obscurité et autres synonyme de la nuit. Tout pour moi est ténèbre depuis que j'ai vu le sang coulé. Je ne vis plus que par la nécessité des autres. Je ne peux plus vivre seul depuis cette horreur.

La guerre en a changé plus d'un, croyez moi mais le pire pour tout le monde a été de tout reconstruire. Moi, je n'ai pas eu ce problème. Je ne voyais plus rien alors pourquoi reconstruire une chose que je ne saurais apercevoir ?

Le monde a perdu son survivant dans les décombres de la magie. Depuis qu'il ne voit plus, plus personne ne le voit. C'est ainsi. C'est peut-être triste mais c'est ainsi. Un monde sans vie, c'est aussi un monde sans pleurs.

Tous mes amis ont été tués dans cette bataille. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, les Weasley, les Gryffondor, Remus,… Trop de personnes ont perdu la vie pour un seul homme. Il ne me reste sur Terre que des ennemis et dans mon monde sans couleur, je commence à avoir peur.

C'est un sentiment bizarre la solitude quand elle vous prend sans que vous ne le sachiez. Un sentiment très bizarre… Au début, vous faites comme si de rien n'était mais au fur et à mesure, cela vous bloque, vous empêche de respirer. Vous suffoquez sans que personne ne le remarque. Vous pourriez mourir que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Après tout, beaucoup de monde est mort ces derniers temps alors un de plus, un de moins.

Hé oui ! Même le survivant n'a pas été remercié ! A quoi bon ? Il a perdu la vue ! C'est comme s'il avait perdu tout pouvoirs. Ce n'est plus qu'un pauvre sorcier aveugle comme tant d'autres en ces terres noires de sang.

C'est bizarre comme le monde est cruel. Tout le monde m'aperçoit mais plus personne ne m'aborde. Il me montre du doigt, ça je le sens et grâce à mes sens développés, je les entends chuchoter les derniers ragots. Au moins, on peut dire que je suis au courant de tout.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, j'ai entendu dire que Malefoy avait survécu. Un des rares celui-là… Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a fait cela que pour finir sa vie en prison. J'aurais tellement aimé échanger sa place avec la mienne. Peut-être qu'en prison, j'aurais servi à quelque chose ? Ou peut-être pas… Mais Malefoy ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne peut plus dire ce qu'il a fait pour l'ordre car il n'y a plus aucun témoin. Oh si ! Il y a moi ! Mais quelqu'un écouterait un jeune aveugle ? Non… Tout le monde m'a rejeté et ce n'est pas pour m'accueillir les bras ouverts pour que je sauve un mangemort…

Je ferais des grandes choses que me disait ce cher Olivanders ! Ah ! S'il était encore vivant celui-là, je lui éclaterais de rire au nez ! Ca lui apprendra ! Certes, j'ai vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres mais regardez où j'en suis maintenant ! Ici, dans ma chambre d'hôpital à révasser pour un monde meilleur en espérant de tout mon cœur que Malefoy n'est pas à vivre dans ce monde pourri, surtout pour être enchaîné toute une vie…

Oui, avant je priais pour qu'on épargne nos vies et maintenant, je supplie Dieu qu'il nous la prend. J'espère en tout cas qu'il existe un Paradis pour tous ses gens qui n'ont jamais voulu ça…

Il me prend l'envie de parler à Malefoy d'un seul coup. Après tout, c'est le seul être humain que je connais depuis longtemps ici. Oh ! On n'a fait que se chamailler pendant sept ans mais j'aimais bien ces moments là quand même… Tout ce qui me raccroche à Poudlard me fait du bien alors !

Et voilà que je parle comme un de ses petits vieux qui bavardent du bon vieux temps entre eux dans la rue. Mais savez vous ce que la guerre à comme conséquence ? On oublie toutes les bonnes choses, on devient mûr avant l'âge,… Surtout quand on se retrouve seul…

Après avoir été libérée de mes pensées, je prends donc ma canne blanche (enfin je suppose quelle est blanche mais puisque je ne peux pas la voir…). Je m'avance doucement en m'écartant d'une infirmière qui passait à la va-vite dans ma chambre. Elle me regarde faire, interloquée et pourtant, je me débrouille comme un chef. On dirait que j'ai toujours été aveugle, ça en devient même bizarre à force.

Je connais l'emplacement de la chambre de Malefoy pour y avoir entendu des cris de douleur. Je pense que cette chère voix si mélodieuse ne peut être que lui. J'ai même entendu papoter des infirmières qui disaient qu'elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait avec le patient de la chambre 119. Elles avaient soigné sa blessure mais il continuait de hurler à la mort. Ah ! Si elle connaissait cette vieille ruse de Malefoy ! Elle ne se plaindrait pas tant et iraient direct lui botter les fesses !

Malefoy est là, je l'entends respirer. Il a du se relever en entendant le claquement de ma canne sur le mur de la chambre. Je referme doucement la porte pour qu'on nous ennuie pas et m'avance vers son lit. Je manque de me percuter la hanche sur le rebord mais je sens une main douce me repoussant un peu. Je souris à celui qui a été mon ennemi pendant ma scolarité et qui est maintenant dans la même galère que moi.

« Potter… Que me vaut cette visite impromptue ? »

« Je voulais juste te voir avant d'entendre les autres parlaient de tes nouvelles prouesses dans la prison d'Azkaban. »

Il rit doucement et je glisse un faible sourire moi aussi.

« Tu ne changeras pas de sitôt toi ! »

« Oh ! Tu sais, la guerre change bien des gens même quelqu'un comme moi. »

Un silence s'instaure à mes paroles. Il semble être nerveux, je le sens gigoter sous ses draps.

« Je… Je suis désolé pour… Enfin… Pour tous tes amis… J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose… »

Je soupire.

« Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, Malefoy. Ils sont morts. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Ce n'est jamais la faute de quelqu'un. Ca se passe comme ça, c'est tout. C'est ce qui fait l'importance de la vie… »

« Je me suis trompé sur ton compte. En effet, tu as changé, Potter. Mais qui n'aurait pas changé vu ce qui s'est passé. Tu es en bonne santé au moins ? »

Là, je ris franchement.

« Wahou ! Un Malefoy daigne s'intéresser à ma santé ! En effet, tout le monde change ! Oui, je vais bien Malefoy mis à part mes yeux mais je m'y habitue vite. »

« C'est ce que j'ai vu. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on t'emmerde toi, tu foutrais des coups de canne à tout le monde ! »

« Arrête ! Tu me fais penser à mon cousin Dudley ! »

« Qui ça ? »

Et voilà qu'on se parle de notre enfance. Je n'ai jamais autant parlé à Malefoy qu'aujourd'hui. Mais j'avoue que je m'y ferais bien vite. Il est très sympathique et il est seul au monde comme moi. Je pense qu'on finirait bien par s'entendre tous les deux.

On parle, on parle pendant des heures et des heures, sans s'arrêter. On se raconte des blagues, des souvenirs heureux, toutes sortes de choses et ça nous réchauffe le cœur. J'ai appris que Malefoy était paralysé des jambes. La justice va donc faire son possible pour qu'il échappe à la prison, tant mieux. On est donc deux jeunes handicapés à la recherche d'un monde meilleur maintenant. Ca va être dur mais je l'adore déjà.

Un Malefoy qui laisse tomber sa superbe est un Malefoy joyeux et gentil. Les infirmières ont du s'y mettre à plusieurs pour que je rentre dans ma chambre et comme ça se passe comme ça tous les jours, elles ont décidé de me mettre dans la sienne. On peut donc parler en toute tranquillité.

On a décidé que dès qu'on serait bien remis, on s'installerait ensemble, comme deux paumés de la vie. On sortirait même en étant handicapés, on montrerait au monde que ce n'est rien et que ça arrive tous les jours.

Drago veut qu'on vive aux Etats-Unis pour oublier un peu les horreurs de la guerre trop présentes en Angleterre. J'ai accepté avec joie et il en a été heureux. Il me dit souvent pour me taquiner que je ressemble à un singe quand je m'agite comme ça alors je lui passe la langue en lui disant que moi, je n'aime pas chercher les poux sur la tête des autres !

Je revis enfin grâce à lui. On s'aide mutuellement. Je suis ses jambes, il est mes yeux. Il me décrit autant que possible la chambre pour que je m'y fasse un peu mieux. Hier, j'ai même réussi à éviter la table qui venait d'être mise pour y poser mes affaires.

Il est ébloui par mes progrès en matière de toucher. Il me le dit souvent d'ailleurs. Moi, je rigole bien quand il essaye en vain de draguer l'infirmière. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne lui ai pas dit mais elle m'a touché les fesses hier. Et lui, pense que je me moque de lui ! Bon… Peut-être un tout petit peu mais ce n'est pas bien méchant !

Aujourd'hui, on sort enfin de ce monde putride et immonde qu'est Sainte Mangouste. Le nouveau ministre a essayé de m'accueillir à bras ouverts à la sortie mais moi, j'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, ce qui est vrai bien entendu mais je savais bien qu'il était juste devant moi… Drago a bien rigolé je dois dire. Il m'a sorti « Si t'avais vu sa tête, à mourir de rire ! » et comme d'habitude, me l'a décrite d'une façon incomparable.

On est ensuite passé à Gringotts où Drago m'a laissé le soin d'aller chercher ses sous sans lui car les sortes de chars sur rails spécifiques de cette banque n'étaient pas très envisageables pour les fauteuils roulants. J'ai rigolé et Grimpsec m'a conduit vers les sous sols. J'ai pu transféré toute notre or vers une autre banque aux Etats-Unis. On était enfin prêt à partir. Notre nouvelle vie ne faisait que commencer !

Nous avons donc pris un portoloin pour Los Angeles et avons acheté un appartement équipé pour les handicapés qu'on est dès qu'on est arrivé. Nous sommes ici depuis six mois maintenant. On a complètement refait nos vies comme on le souhaitait. J'ai trouvé des amis à la fac, je les ai montrés à Drago et lui a fait de même avec les siens. On forme un vrai groupe maintenant.

J'ai raconté hier à Drago qu'une jeune femme m'avait dragué dans le train la dernière fois. J'ai son numéro et son adresse dans ma main mais je n'ose pas l'appeler de peur que ce n'était que du bluff. Drago vient de me voir contempler ce frêle bout de papier avec insistance et il commence à me parler.

« Tu sais Harry, je comprends que tu es peur mais tu n'as plus le droit d'avoir peur après tout ce que tu as traversé. On a tout fait pour que les autres ne remarquent pas notre différence alors vas-y ! Appelle là et invite là à manger ! Comme ça, je pourrais te dire si elle est canon ou pas ! »

Je le vois dans ma tête en train de me faire un clin d'œil à ce moment là mais j'ai toujours envie de lui demander s'il en fait vraiment un ou pas… Ca m'énerve de ne plus rien voir mais il faut que je fasse avec ! J'ai décidé de me battre pour vivre alors je le ferais !

Je saute littéralement sur le téléphone et il éclate de rire. J'aime son rire, il est simple mais tellement doux et chaleureux. J'entends la sonnerie, une, deux, trois fois et ça décroche. Je commence faiblement à paniquer mais j'entends Drago qui m'encourage derrière moi.

« Allo ? »

« Allo Cynthia ? C'est Harry ! »

« Ah ! J'attendais justement ton coup de fil ! Ca va toujours ? »

« Oui ! Et toi ? »

« Toujours ! Ca baigne ! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours l'impression que les filles, ça comprend tout, tout de suite alors que nous, les mecs, on est toujours deux de tension !

« Oui, en effet, ça te dirait de dîner chez moi… Disons… Demain soir ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! »

« C'est cool ! Alors à demain ! »

« A demain Harry ! J'ai hâte ! »

Je raccroche enfin en soupirant de bonheur. Je sens le regard de Drago sur moi et je me retourne pour lui sortir le regard qui tue de Potter. Il s'écroule de rire.

J'ai compris ce que voulait faire Drago en me demandant de l'inviter. Sachez que je n'avais encore jamais vu sa petite amie et il avait décidé de me la faire rencontrer ce soir là aussi. J'espère que ça n'embêtera pas Cynthia…

En tout cas, on s'est fait tout beau pour cette soirée ! Et elle s'est d'ailleurs très bien passée surtout quand Drago s'est rendu compte que ma petite amie avait la même cécité que moi… Il en a rigolé et j'ai tout de suite ajouté à Cynthia qu'il était paralysé et que ce n'était aucunement pour se moquer d'elle qu'il avait fait ça. Elle en a rit.

J'avoue que vu comment Drago me l'a décrite, elle a l'air pas mal du tout. J'ai même entendu la bave de mon colocataire s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol de la cuisine… Il m'a même décrit à Cynthia du coup et elle en a été ravie. C'est alors que Emma est arrivé. Bien que je ne la voyais pas, je l'ai entendue et elle parlait avec une telle aisance qu'elle m'a bluffé.

On a passé donc passé une excellente soirée, haute en couleur. C'est avec des soirées comme celle là qu'on se dit que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Peut-être que le monde n'est pas parfait mais il y a des instants de bonheur qui ne s'oublient pas !

* * *

Des petites reviews, toujours des petites reviews! Pleins de petites reviews! Je deviens folle, au secours... 


End file.
